


Showing Off

by TommykaineITA (Tommykaine)



Category: Original Work
Genre: COW-T verse, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommykaine/pseuds/TommykaineITA
Summary: Langley era appena entrato nella stanza che divideva con Celes e Shannen e stava per salutarli, quando si accorse che i due compagni erano in piedi davanti a lui e gli davano le spalle, chinati a fissare qualcosa di fronte a sé.Avvicinandosi di soppiatto, facendo attenzione a non fare rumore, si accorse che Celes si era abbassato appena i pantaloni e stava mostrando qualcosa – poteva ben immaginarsi che cosa – all'altro ragazzo.“Wow, è quasi più grosso del mio”, commentò Shannen. “Non starai esagerando?”.“E così, iniziate senza di me”, esordì Langley in tono teatrale, facendo trasalire i due occupanti della stanza.“Stavamo solo, ehm, elaborando le nostre divergenze”





	Showing Off

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per l'ultima settimana del COW-T 8 indetto da Lande di Fandom

Langley era appena entrato nella stanza che divideva con Celes e Shannen e stava per salutarli, quando si accorse che i due compagni erano in piedi davanti a lui e gli davano le spalle, chinati a fissare qualcosa di fronte a sé.

Avvicinandosi di soppiatto, facendo attenzione a non fare rumore, si accorse che Celes si era abbassato appena i pantaloni e stava mostrando qualcosa – poteva ben immaginarsi che cosa – all'altro ragazzo.

“Wow, è quasi più grosso del mio”, commentò Shannen. “Non starai esagerando?”.

“E così, iniziate senza di me”, esordì Langley in tono teatrale, facendo trasalire i due occupanti della stanza.

“Stavamo solo, ehm, elaborando le nostre divergenze”, Shannen tentò di giustificarsi, mentre Celes rise del suo imbarazzo.

“Aggiornavo Shannen sui risultati dei miei allenamenti di Magia Metamorfica”, spiegò questi. “L'ultima volta non era molto più grande del mio pollice, ti ricordi?”

“Rimango comunque offeso dal fatto di non essere stato invitato”, replicò Langley, mentre Shannen borbottava qualcosa sul fatto che non ci fosse stato nessun invito. “Dunque ora pretendo un posto in prima fila.”

“Non che ci sia molto da vedere...”, disse subito Celes, prima di venire interrotto bruscamente.

“Questo lo giudicherò io”.

Celes deglutì nervosamente. Mostrarsi a Shannen non era stato un grosso problema, era stato un momento chiaramente goliardico che si sarebbe potuto spiegare anche in una Classica Amicizia Fra Maschi, ma sentiva che questo era diverso. Glielo diceva il luccichio predatorio negli occhi di Langley mentre si sedeva sul letto e lo fissava incrociando le braccia.

Tuttavia, ormai non poteva tirarsi indietro. Trattenendo un sospiro, fece per sedersi sul letto ma l'altro lo afferrò subito per un braccio.

“No no no... vogliamo uno strip tease”.

“Cosa?!”. Il volto di Celes assunse una sfumatura scarlatta.

“Non mettermi in bocca cose che non ho detto”, borbottò Shannen a mezza voce, prima di sedersi sul letto accanto al compagno.

Celes boccheggiò per qualche secondo prima di lasciar uscire il sospiro trattenuto da prima. Cercò di ignorare il fatto che Langley si fosse messo a canticchiare in sottofondo, ma il suo viso diventava sempre più rosso ed i suoi movimenti più impacciati.

Shannen era sul punto di comunicare la sua disapprovazione al ragazzo sedutogli accanto prima che la maglietta del biondo volasse da qualche parte oltre la sua testa, e a quel punto la sua gola si seccò ed il suo cuore partì ai mille mentre il suo cervello era stato momentaneamente resettato dalla visione del corpo semi nudo del ragazzo di fronte a sé.

Arrivato al punto in cui le mani di Celes toccarono il bordo delle mutande, Shannen probabilmente non sarebbe stato in grado di rispondere alla domanda “quanto fa quattro più quattro” per almeno qualche minuto abbondante.

Quando finalmente anche quelle furono scomparse, Celes dovette combattere l'impulso di coprirsi, impulso dovuto anche al fatto che non era ancora abituato ad avere le parti giuste al posto giusto. Quasi si era aspettato di veder comparire non un pene dalla misura più che dignitosa ma una superficie quasi del tutto piatta e liscia con una fessura più in basso, dove a malapena aveva mai osato posare lo sguardo.

Langley sogghignò, smettendo di canticchiare, ed allungò le mani per afferrarlo per i fianchi ed avvicinarlo a sé.

“Ehi, hai detto guardare, non toccare!”

“Una cosa non preclude l'altra”, ribatté Langley, lanciando un'occhiata di fianco a sé. “Vero Shannen?”

“Tecnicamente no”.

Celes sbuffò, facendo per protestare. Prima che potesse proferire parola, Langley si era già inginocchiato davanti a lui ed aveva cominciato a baciargli il ventre, accarezzandogli il sesso ancora del tutto morbido con la mano, strappandogli un verso di sorpresa e piacere.

Shannen nel frattempo, per non essere da meno, si era alzato dal letto per andare dietro a Celes e cingergli i fianchi, baciandogli il collo prima di fargli sollevare la testa con una mano e posare un bacio sulla sua fronte mentre Celes chiudeva gli occhi e sospirava di piacere.

Proprio in quel momento infatti Langley aveva iniziato a prenderlo in bocca e succhiarlo, portandolo velocemente a sfoggiare un'erezione completa.

“Ok, hai _decisamente_ esagerato”, commentò Shannen, sollevando un sopracciglio.

“Stai zitto e usa la bocca per qualcosa di più utile”, disse Celes in tono più autoritario del solito, prima di voltarsi ed afferrarlo per la nuca per coinvolgerlo in un bacio affamato.

E con questo anche gli ultimi barlumi della ragione di Shannen vennero definitivamente messi a tacere.

 


End file.
